


The dumbness of umbrellas.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: rain rain rain, sudden realizations of loving someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Yoshiko Tsushima was no good when it came to umbrellas.





	The dumbness of umbrellas.

Yoshiko Tsushima was no good when it came to umbrellas. She always managed to find a new and more original way to break them or lose them or make them unusable. This time, however, she wasn’t under the rain getting soaked due to her terrible bad luck making her umbrella unusable. She was getting soaked because Ruby had lost hers and she decided to lend her her new umbrella. She asked if she wouldn’t mind and Yoshiko said that she’d get soaked anyways, so she was now doing so, staring at the cloudy sky (though rain wouldn’t let her see a thing).

“Yocchan?” She felt someone ask. She looked at her side and saw Riko with her pink umbrella. She knew it was Riko even before glaring at her. No one else called her Yocchan.

“Riri.” She answered simply, looking away. She didn’t feel like engaging in a conversation, even if it was Riko, Riri of all people talking to her.

“Yocchan, come here. Get under my umbrella, you’ll get sick under the rain.” Riko said. She sounded worried and Yoshiko tried to look even more away, if that was possible.

“I won’t get sick.” It wasn’t a secret Yoshiko’s health was a mess and that she’d get sick thanks to anything, so her words meant nothing. And she sneezing after she said that wasn’t making it any more believable. So Riko got closer to her and sighed, then tried to smile with that Riko smile Yoshiko had noticed; her eyes turning smaller (especially her left one), showing a bit of her teeth and her eyebrows furrowing in a kind of funny way. Riko was the kind of person that didn’t smile without furrowing her eyebrows at least a bit. Yoshiko had noticed lots of things about Riko ever since she had met her. The way she moved her hands when she spoke (she played with them almost all the time, and sometimes played the piano on her legs) and the way she walked (like an angel, somehow. She didn’t seem to touch the ground but float over it. Too gracious, Yoshiko thought, to be human). The way she glared at people (depending on the situation it could be quite scary) and her not-so-soft-yet-amazingly-great hands. You’d think Riko would have had great hands because she played the piano and all but she didn’t. They weren’t a clichéd kind of great, they were an especial kind of great. They were hardworking slender hands with short (so very short) nails. Yoshiko really liked Riko’s hands. “And I like rain. I like the way it hits my face.” She added, and that wasn’t a lie. She had grown to love rain, since umbrellas hated her and all. It made her feel better, in some way. She could have said rain healed her fallen angel scars.

“Yocchan.” Riko said. She was raising her eyebrows and Yoshiko gave up. She growled.

“Okay! I’ll get under your stupid umbrella. Just drop me at the bus stop and I’ll—” She could finish the sentence.

“I’ll drop you home.” Riko said. Yoshiko frowned. She had never heard Riko use that tone of voice.

“You’ll what?” She asked. She was blushing. Both of them were, now that Riko realized how bold she had sounded.

“I mean—I’ll take you home.” She repeated it in a softer kind of voice. She took a deep breath. “I don’t want you to get sick, Yocchan. Hanamaru-chan told me you’ve been missing lots of classes.” Riko said.

“That Zuramaru…” Yoshiko said under her breath, kicking a rock while they started walking. “Always sayin’ things about other people.” Riko giggled and her giggles made Yoshiko smile. She was glad she had made her laugh, even if she hadn’t meant to and even if she would have gotten mad if someone else had giggled at that.

“Hanamaru-chan and you have been quite close for a while, right? Ever since you were kids.” Riko said.

“Yeah, kinda. We were friends when we were kids, but then we stopped attending the same school. I didn’t expect to run into her now.” Yoshiko said. Riko nodded.

“Coincidences can be incredible, sometimes.” Yoshiko felt like Riko wanted to say more than she had said with that sentence but she stayed silent. Yoshiko wanted to add something to her words (she didn’t want that silence to stay there for too long and wanted to act smart in front of her) when she noticed Riko’s left arm was getting wet.

“Riri, your arm! It’s getting wet!” Yoshiko said, moving the umbrella closer to Riko. Now her arm was getting wet. Riko yelped.

“Your arm, Yocchan!” And they stayed at least five minutes on the street moving the umbrella towards the other and getting wet. They ended up partly soaked and not caring who’s arm got wet (though Yoshiko still tried for it not to be Riko’s by hugging her, making Riko hold the umbrella closer to her own body). They were about to arrive to the bus stop when Yoshiko saw something. It was a bus, and there was a puddle right next to them, and that was a combination she knew too well.

“Yocchan…” Riko was going to say something, but Yoshiko interrupted her by jumping over her and making her move away from the water the bus had run over, the water that was now flying towards them in some kind of wave. It didn’t work and they ended up completely soaked, Yoshiko over Riko and Riko’s umbrella flying away. Yoshiko looked at it but it was too far to go get it. She punched the pavement.

“Damn it! I’ll buy you a new umbrella, Riri, I swear. I—God, I’m so dumb! All thanks to my stupid luck!” Yoshiko said, then she felt Riko tug her arm.

“Yocchan…” She said. Their faces were too close to each other. Yoshiko could feel Riko’s breath. It smelt like her lunch. She panicked (she didn’t want Riko to smell her breath) and her heart was pounding. Seeing their faces so close to each other for some reason made her feel like kissing Riko. Hadn’t she liked her ever since she had seen her for the first time? God, what a time to notice you have feelings for someone, she thought. Of course she had to notice she liked Riko when she was over her on the pavement under heavy rain. Riko smiled before she could say anything and moved. Yoshiko stood up and held hands with Riko to help her do the same. Her hands were as perfect as she thought they’d be.

They stared at each other. Riko looked happy and Yoshiko knew she looked uneasy.

“About your umbrella…” Yoshiko trailed off and Riko giggled. She held her hand.

“It’s alright, Yocchan. I—don’t you think this is better? This things… This things can only happen here. Right here, right now. Umbrellas… They’re silly, now that I think about it. Right now, feeling this rain, there’s no place I’d rather be. You were right, then. Rain sure feels the best when it’s falling on your face.” Riko said. She had a smile on her face but she wasn’t frowning and Yoshiko supposed that had to be the realest smile she had to offer. She ended up smiling too, touching the back of her neck. Dammit, Riri, she thought. You always manage to make me smile.

“Yeah, I guess they are dumb.” And with that said, they took a bus and headed to Yoshiko’s together.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a request on tumblr. note that i'm always taking them!! hope yall enjoy this.


End file.
